This relates to semiconductor memories.
Semiconductor memories, such as flash memories, may include a built-in test mode. The built-in test mode may be utilized by the manufacturer to conduct tests prior to distribution of the product. The built-in test mode may also be utilized subsequently, upon return of the part to the manufacturer, to analyze product failures.
Generally, the built-in test mode may be implemented by writing parameters to a test mode decoder to facilitate certain operative tests. These tests are generally run in what is called an engineering work station which has a receptacle for receiving the memories under test and for applying test parameters to those memories. The engineering work station also collects the results of the tests and provides the analysis of the results in order to determine whether the parts are operating correctly.